This invention relates in general to the securement of car seats for children and more particularly to a threading device for threading a seat belt through a child's car seat.
By law one who transports a child in an automobile must confine that child in child's car seat. Typically, the child's car seat rests on a rear seat of the automobile where it is secured firmly in place with one of the seat belts for the rear seat. To this end, the child's car seat has channels, through which the lap section and the shoulder section of a three-point seat belt fit. Beyond the channels, a latch plate between the two sections snaps into a mating buckle on the seat, all to prevent the child's car seat from displacing on the rear seat of the vehicle. Should the vehicle experience a sudden stop, the seat belt at the rear seat will restrain the child's car seat, while the car seat will restrain the child.
The car seat itself is easy enough to place on the rear seat of the vehicle, but the seat belt, owing to the flexibility of its two sections, is not easily threaded through the channels of the backrest. Indeed, it is physically awkward and often frustrating procedure.